Harry Potter y la Sibila
by MAIRIM
Summary: ¡¡¡NUESTRO PRIMER FIC! Una especie de continuación del 5º. Ya está, el tercer capitulo colgado! Dadnos una oportunidad ! DEJAD REVIEWS PORFAVOR!
1. Lechuzas

Hola!!! Este es nuestro primer fic (sí, nuestro, lo escribimos entre dos) esperamos que os guste, aunque este es solo el primer capítulo y es un poco aburrido, la verdad es que tenemos muchas ideas que creemos que pueden gustar. El fic va a tener muchas sorpresas e historias inesperadas la verdad es que se va a hacer muy interesante. Tener en cuenta que este es como la continuación del 5º pero sin la mala leche de la autora, que ha matado a Sirius T________T .  
  
Esperamos que os guste!!!!!  
  
Nuria & Miriam  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry Potter y la Sibila  
  
1r Capítulo: Lechuzas  
  
Era una calurosa noche de verano, Harry no podía dormir. Sabía que si lo hacía, la imagen de Sirius cayendo en el arco volvería a aparecer en su mente. Y no, no quería recordar la expresión de miedo y sorpresa de su padrino, instantes antes de caer definitivamente en el arco. Decidió levantarse e ir a por una vaso de agua. Sabía que eso no lo reconfortaría, pero debía mantener su mente despierta. Para él, dormir era una auténtica pesadilla, en la cual se le aparecían, como si de una película se tratara, la noche que vivió en la Cámara de la Muerte. Finalmente se rindió, cayó rendido en la cama, no podía pasar noches enteras sin dormir, los párpados caían lentamente, haciendo evidente lo que Harry se empeñaba en negar. Después de todo Sirius estaba muerto, él no podía hacer nada, simplemente aceptarlo y aprender a vivir con ello. Una lágrima resbaló, lentamente por sus mejillas, una lágrima de dolor, seguida de un bostezo: oía voces, podía oír claramente la voz de Sirius, provocando a la mortífaga. Más tarde su cara se le apareció, diciéndole que ya era demasiado tarde... Pero, ¿ que es lo que estaba oyendo? Unos fuertes golpes azotaban la ventana de su habitación, Harry despertó sobresaltado y abrió la ventana.  
  
Una lechuza le hizo entrega de un sobre oficial del Ministerio. Harry lo miró, asustado. No sabía que era lo que había echo mal ahora. Se decidió a abrirlo, después de todo fuera la que fuera el Ministerio tarde o temprano se enteraría si no lo abría. Extrajo del sobre un pergamino y no pudo evitar un suspiro:  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
...Resultados de los TIMOS...  
  
Estimado Señor Potter,  
  
Nos complace hacer entrega de los resultados de los exámenes realizados en 5º curso del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Asimismo nos gustaría felicitarle por tan buenos resultados. Esperamos que continúe su trayectoria durante los dos años que le quedan de escuela.  
  
Atentamente,  
Griselda Marchbanks,  
Jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry observó durante unos segundos el segundo pergamino, en el que aparecían los resultados:  
  
He obtenido 7 TIMOS...no está nada mal!- se dijo a sí mismo, asombrado.  
  
_______________________________________________________________ Resultados por asignaturas:  
  
- Adivinación: Desastroso  
  
- Astronomía: Aceptable  
  
- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario  
  
- Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras: Supera las Expectativas  
  
- Encantamientos: Extraordinario  
  
- Herbología: Extraordinario  
  
- Historia de la Magia: Insatisfactorio  
  
- Pociones: Aceptable  
  
- Transformaciones: Extraordinario  
  
Ha obtenido usted el resultado de 7 TIMOS.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y lamentó no tener a nadie para enseñárselo, para que también se sintiera orgulloso de él:  
  
Sirius...- no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le recorriera todo el cuerpo.  
  
Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había otra carta en su escritorio. Enseguida reconoció la caligrafía irregular de Ron:  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Hola Harry!!¿ Que tal todo, te han enviado ya los resultados de los TIMOS? A mi me han ido bastante bien, he sacado seis. No me lo puedo creer, la verdad es que mi madre está muy orgullosa, después de todo, teniendo en cuenta que los resultados de Fred y George fueron muy malos, por no decir horribles... No he aprobado Historia de la Magia (era de esperar) Adivinación (Desastroso, ni que Trelawney fuera mejor que yo, simplemente tiene el don de la imaginación) y Pociones (Snape no volverá vivo al colegio este año).  
  
¿Cómo te va con tus tíos? Imagino que bien, tengo muchas ganas de verte, a ti y a Hermione (por cierto, ¿sabes que está en Transilvania?) Espero podernos ver antes de empezar el colegio, sino podemos quedar para ir a comprar juntos el material nuevo. Como ya sabes, mi familia y yo nos hemos trasladado a Grimmauld Place, para estar en contacto con la Orden, ya sabes. Me aburro mucho Harry, más ahora que Fred y George pasan el día en su tienda. Percy ha vuelto, se disculpó y pese a las quejas de Fred y George, vuelve a vivir con nosotros. Le suplico cada día a mi madre que te deje venir aquí, a pasar unos días con nosotros, pero se niega, dice que eso es decisión de Dumbledore.  
  
P. D. Espero que nos podamos ver pronto Harry, escríbeme cuando tengas tiempo, y si puedes llamame, !!he descubierto un felétono!! Tras meses de larga y dura investigación, mi padre ha aprendido a utilizarlo (más o menos) Creo que el número es: 181 458 95 64, pero aún no se muy bien si funciona.  
  
Recuerdos de tu amigo,  
  
Ron  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Harry pensó que desde la muerte de Sirius, las cartas de Ron eran considerablemente más largas. Sin embargo éstas le animaban y Harry se lo agradecía. Pensó también en Hermione, había pensado mucho en ella últimamente. El echo de que estuviera en Transilvania justificaba, en gran parte, que todavía no le hubiera escrito. Harry escribió una larga contestación a Ron, le dio unas cuantas chucherías lechuciles a Pig y ató la carta a la pata de la pequeña lechuza. Cerró la ventana, se tiró en la cama y entonces se dio cuenta de que una tercera lechuza aguardaba silenciosa encima de su cama. Harry miró el reverso del sobre y se sorprendió al leer:  
  
Remus Lupin...  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Aquí esta nuestro primer capítulo, de nuestro primer fic, (siiiiiii, por fin!!!!) Ya teniamos ganas de escribir uno de HP pero no nos atreviamos ^____^ Esperamos que os haya gustado y por favor dejar REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias a todo el mundo por darnos una oportunidad!!! 


	2. Algo Muy Especial

Hola!!!! Aquí el segundo capitulo, ahora se hace un poco mas interesante….. Bueno el que lo lea ya nos dirá su opinión. Este nos ha quedado mejor, aunque también muy corto, pero como lo continuaremos pronto…. ^__^ Esperamos que os guste!!!

Miriam & Nuria

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Harry Potter y la Sibila**

**Capitulo 2: "Algo Muy Especial"**

Harry miró el reverso del sobre y se sorprendió al leer:

-Remus Lupin….

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

" _Querido__ Harry,_

_Tal vez te sorprendas al leer esta carta, pues yo no suelo escribirte. ¿Cómo te van las vacaciones? Imagino que no muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que estas con tus tíos. Por eso el director, Dumbledore, ha pensado que quizá te haría ilusión venirte a pasar el resto de las vacaciones a mi casa. Aunque Dumbledore te dijera que la casa de tus tíos es el único lugar donde Voldemort no puede hacerte daño, en mi casa estarás seguro. Así podrías quedar con tus amigos y te animarías un poco. Además, yo también estoy muy solo y creo que ambos deberíamos hablar de lo ocurrido con alguien. No me gustaría que pensaras que te fuerzo a hablar y se que es doloroso, pero los dos debemos asumirlo. Harry, me consta que pronto recibirás una carta del ministerio, quizás no quieras aceptarlo, pero toda la fortuna de Sirius es ahora tuya, en la herencia te deja algo muy especial para él. Utilízalo para venir hasta mi casa, no necesitas instrucciones, enseguida lo comprenderás. _

_Un abrazo, _

_Remus Lupin"_

**_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._**

El contenido de esta carta aún le sorprendió más. Le apetecía ir, pero no quería hablar de lo ocurrido y ver a Lupin le recordaría todavía más a su padrino. En casa de sus tíos había conseguido evitar ese recuerdo por lo menos mientras estaba despierto. Sin embargo, no podría aguantar un día más en casa de los Dursley. 

Por otra parte, ¿a qué se refería Lupin cuando hablaba de algo muy especial? Sentía que debía ir, tenia que hacerlo por Sirius, no podía creerse que tenía toda la fortuna de Sirius en su poder… De nuevo, un amargo pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza: prefería ser la persona más pobre del mundo a tener que aceptar que su padrino había… muerto. 

Pronto, otra lechuza se posó elegantemente en el alféizar de la ventana. La cuarta lechuza en una noche… aquello era demasiado para Harry. Detrás de la lechuza había un bulto oscuro enorme. Harry se asustó y tras recapacitar unos instantes, pensó que aquello tal vez podía ser a lo que Lupin se refería como "algo muy especial". Se acercó a la lechuza y le acarició la cabeza, cogió la carta, que pesaba muchísimo y se dispuso a leerla. El sobre contenía un llavero y un pergamino muy pequeño. En el pergamino se le comunicaba que era heredero de Sirius, había heredado toda su fortuna. Una de las llaves, tal y como constaba en la carta, era de la cámara de Sirius, en el banco de Gringotts. La otra… Harry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. La otra llave era de una moto, pero no de una cualquiera: ¡de la moto voladora de Sirius! Ahora entendía lo que había querido decir su ex-profesor. Harry miró asombrado el inmenso bulto, que estaba suspendido en el aire, fuera de la ventana. 

Harry destapó la funda que cubría la moto. A simple vista, todo el mundo diría que era una moto normal y corriente, pero Harry observó una barbaridad de botones. Harry se preguntó si realmente sabría manejarla. Pero acobardarse no era algo normal en él, así que hizo el mismo hechizo que Tonks había realizado el año pasado para hacer su equipaje y escribió una escueta nota a sus tíos. Ató sus pertenencias a la parte trasera de la moto en la que dieciséis años atrás Hagrid lo había llevado a esa misma casa y se dispuso a marchar. 

Había llegado el momento más difícil. Subió a la moto con una profunda sensación: sentía que en cualquier momento caería al vacío, pero no era así. Desde arriba, se sentía igual que en su escoba. Entonces pensó que por fin era libre y también pensó que era capaz de hacerlo. Observó detalladamente el panel en el que había todos los botones. Se limitó a leer y pronto se percató de que había una especie de palanca que podía girar en varias direcciones. En una de ellas estaba escrito: "a casa", en otra "a casa de Remus", en otras dos ponía a Hogsmeade y en otra al Callejón Diagon. Finalmente en un botón aparte, había inscrito: "a casa de Lily y James". Harry sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero una acto reflejo le hizo pulsar aquel botón. Inmediatamente, la moto se hizo invisible para los ojos de cualquier muggle. La moto arrancó rápidamente y Harry se aferró fuertemente al manillar. Parecía que la moto tuviera piloto automático, como muchos de los coches muggles. Pronto Harry se percató de que no estaba conduciendo, era la propia moto quien lo llevaba a él. Así que se limitó a disfrutar del paisaje, aunque a la velocidad a la que iba no se distinguía nada claramente. 

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora la moto disminuyó su velocidad. Estaba llegando, por fin vería su verdadera casa. El corazón le latía intensamente. Las manos le temblaban. Poco a poco la moto comenzó a descender, hasta pararse suavemente en el suelo. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero sin embargo se llevó una gran decepción al ver la catástrofe que lo rodeaba. Esa calle, era una más, envuelta en enormes edificios de viviendas. Harry estaba seguro de que sus padres no habían vivido nunca allí, después de todo, el había visto imágenes de su madre huyendo tras Voldemort en sus sueños cuando los dementores estaban cerca. No, estaba seguro de que ahí no habían vivido sus padres. A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Por unos instantes se había auto convencido de que cuando la moto parara, el vería su casa. Sin embargo ahora le parecía una idea estúpida, era de imaginar que con la maldición que Voldemort hizo hacía ya mucho tiempo, la casa habría quedado en llamas y completamente destrozada. 

Completamente deprimido, Harry volvió a montar en la moto y con el ánimo por los suelos accionó la palanca que le llevaría a casa de Lupin, como si fuera algo que hacía cada día.

Pronto la moto se paró y descendió en un bonito jardín, que pertenecía a una pequeña casa con paredes blancas. Harry no sabía con certeza si aquella era la casa a la que debía ir, pues temía que con los años, el licántropo se hubiera mudado. No muy convencido, Harry se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Por unos instantes, pensó que si se había equivocado de casa, al propietario no le haría ninguna gracia que lo hubieran despertado. Además, se preguntaría que hacía un joven de su edad a esas horas de la madrugada, llamando a puertas ajenas. 

Cuando alguien abrió la puerta, Harry se relajó. Los ojos dorados que lo observaban eran inconfundibles:

- Pasa Harry, te estaba esperando… tengo chocolate en el fuego.

Harry sonrió, pero no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente triste. Aunque no lloraba, los ojos de su antiguo profesor inspiraban una horrible tristeza, casi inhumana. Sabía que además de él, Lupin lo estaba pasando también muy mal, o incluso peor, ya que Sirius había sido siempre como un hermano muy especial. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry y Lupin estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro con una taza de chocolate caliente humeando entre sus manos. Ambos se sentían muy incómodos. Lupin le habló de su moto, aunque era una conversa forzada, puesto que no sabían de que hablar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a sacar el tema de la muerte de aquella persona a la que los dos tanto querían. Cuando Lupin acabó de contarle como debía manejar la moto y que significaba cada uno de los botones, se dispuso a enseñarle la habitación en la que dormiría hasta que empezara el colegio. Llego un punto en el que Harry no podía soportarlo más. Debía preguntarle lo que había estado planteandose durante todo el verano. Aquella duda que le había robado el sueño todas y cada una de las largas noches en Privet Drive:

- Profesor…

- Llamame Remus, porfavor, recuerda que yo ya no soy tu profesor.

- Sí, por supuesto. Remus…

- ¿ Si?

- Es que… yo…- finalmente lo soltó- ¿ Qué pasó exactamente la noche que pasamos en la Cámara de la Muerte? ¿Qué era aquel arco? Sirius no pudo haber muerto. Bueno, quiero decir… si no me equivoco, la maldición que Bellatrix – Remus hizo una extraña mueca de asco al oir aquel nombre- le echó no era un _Avada__ Kedabra_, bueno, ¡el rayo era rojo y el de la maldición imperdonable es verde, si no me equivoco…!

Las lágrimas caían lentamente sobre las mejillas de Harry, estaba muy nervioso y no habría podido aguantar más con aquella duda.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que le hizo exactamente el arco a Sirius?!

- Harry, siéntate, hace tiempo que tenemos que hablar…- la mirada que entonces vió Harry era la más triste que había recibido nunca.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno, e aquí el resultado de horas de trabajo… Jejeje, es coña. En fin, esperamos que os haya gustado. Prometemos continuarlo pronto, bueno, relativamente pronto porque esta semana nos vamos a Madrid de viaje de fin de curso……^__^ ¡!!!! Y luego estan las vacaciones…. En fin, que lo continuaremos pronto, XDDDD. 

Muakkkkksssssssss

PD: Si os ha gustado dejar reviews please

PD2: Si no os ha gustado también, las criticas constructivas tambien ayudan y a lo mejor asi nos viene la inspiración! 

Quiza nos visita la musa de la literatura, como diria nuestro querido profesor de castellano: el mismisimo Sr Sanchez!!!! +_+ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Weno, no nos enrollamos mas. Besitos a todos y a todas y a disfrutar la semana santa!!!!!


	3. Confusas Expliciones

Wola!!!! Aquí stamos d nuevo!!!! L viaje a Madrid fue increíble!!!! Se nos fue la musa de la inspiración, xo oy ha venido de visita, la hemos invitado a una Trina… y ya sta!!!!

Weno, st capitulo speramos k nos kd + largo, aunk no prometmos nada…. XDDDD en fin, aki sta el 3r capitulo, jejejeje, haber k os parece!!!!

Nuria & Miriam

**********************************************************************

Harry Potter y la Sibila

3r capitulo: "Confusas explicaciones"

- Harry, siéntate, hace tiempo que tenemos que hablar…- la mirada que entonces recibió el chico era la más triste que había visto nunca.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Harry obedeció a su antiguo profesor y se sentó en la butaca que de nuevo le ofrecía Remus Lupin. Las lágrimas todavía resbalaban lentamente por sus mejillas, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, después de todo, llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando el dolor que la muerte de su padrino le había provocado. Remus no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar:

- Harry, ante todo quiero que sepas que nada de lo que te voy a explicar no es del todo cierto… bueno, quiero decir que nadie está seguro de que en realidad sea así. Hace ya mucho tiempo que científicos estudian el misterio del arco, actualmente, no conocemos exactamente cuales son sus efectos sobre lo que entra en el arco. Los científicos empezaron sus investigaciones, pero el Ministerio de Magia les prohibió continuar con ellas…

- ¿Pero porqué?

- Bueno, al Ministro de Magia no le importaba, pero se vio presionado a causa de las muchas manifestaciones que se organizaban en contra y de las innumerables cartas que recibían.

- ¿Cartas amenazándolo? ¿Por qué? ¿Hacían algo malo?

- Bueno, malo no, pero la APACM….

- ¿La qué?

- La APACM: Asociación de Protección de Animales y Criaturas Mágicos. Se sabía que investigaban con animales y otras criaturas, aunque no se sabía muy bien qué hacían. Hubo muchas quejas acerca del tema y los presionaron hasta que se finalizaron las investigaciones. Pero sin embargo, durante el tiempo que investigaron descubrieron ciertas cosas interesantes, se guardaban como un alto secreto, pero gracias a algunos influyentes miembros de la Orden del Fénix conocemos algunos datos sobre los experimentos.

Harry recordó el encuentro en el Ministerio con Broderick Bode, al que Voldemort acabó matando. Supuso que debía de haber más inefables trabajando para la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Qué es lo que investigaban?

- Como ya te he explicado, experimentaban con animales, introducían la mitad de su cuerpo en el arco, para ver que le ocurría, luego, los sacaban. A algunos los dejaban más tiempo que a otros, para ver sus efectos, lograban sacarlos a todos, estirando de la mitad que quedaba fuera del arco, pero desgraciadamente muchos morían. Los pocos que sobrevivían debían ser sacrificados, ya que los efectos que el arco producía sobre estos eran nefastos: la mitad del cuerpo que había permanecido en el exterior había seguido creciendo, mientras que la mitad que habían introducido en el arco se encontraba exactamente igual que en el momento en que los habían metido dentro. Permanecían unos instantes inconscientes, y al despertar encontraban que una mitad del cuerpo estaba mas crecida que la otra. Su metabolismo no lo aceptaba, y los animales se acababan volviendo locos. Su comportamiento era cada vez más extraño, con lo que tenían que acabar sacrificándolos. Por ello, llegaron a la conclusión de que una vez entrabas en el arco tu cuerpo quedaba atrapado, en un estado en el que tu cuerpo no se desarrollaba, sino que permanecí exactamente igual que cuando habías entrado. Esto solo se demostró con algunos animales, no conocemos los efectos que produce a los humanos, ya que nadie que haya entrado…

- ¿Si?

- … ha podido salir.

Remus observó la triste mirada del chico, estaba realmente asustado.

- Harry, Sirius está atrapado, no muerto. Aún así, no podemos hacer nada, ya que si alguien entrara para rescatarlo quedaría también atrapado y no conseguiríamos nada. Quizás llegue el momento en el que el cuerpo de Sirius sea abandonado, quiero decir, puede que su cuerpo permanezca allí, pero su mente... o su alma lo abandone, sería como una especie de muerte…

- Pero no puede ser… tiene que existir alguna forma de que pueda salir… 

- Bueno, no te lo puedo negar, hay una antigua profecía que narra la historia de una persona que logro salir del arco, pero yo no la conozco aunque si creo en ella y confío en que se haga realidad. De todas formas, Harry, debes hacerte a la idea de que Sirius ya no está entre nosotros. Es más, aunque pudiera volver, es posible que volviera en cuerpo pero no en mente, quiero decir que podría ser una persona totalmente distinta, no el Sirius que nosotros conocemos. Por eso debemos aceptarlo. Aunque todo esto son solo teorías y rumores, no podemos estar seguros de nada. Es posible que Sirius muriera solo con caer en el arco, como la mayoría de los animales. Piensa que Sirius entró todo él en el arco, no solo la mitad…

Harry estaba cada vez más triste, estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que Sirius volviera, pero todavía quedaba algo que le permitía seguir viviendo. Sirius nunca le había fallado, Harry su ahijado no podía permitir que la historia terminara ahí, mientras existiera una única posibilidad de que Sirius volviera, Harry no se rendiría.

- Profesor….

- Remus, si no te importa

- Remus, si es cierto que existe dicha profecía yo no voy a rendirme, pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que Sirius vuelva.

- Harry, puedes intentar todo lo que quieras pero piensa que luego la desilusión será peor que asumir su muerte ahora.

- ¡Usted no lo entiende- Harry volvía a estar nervioso- , usted no es el culpable de ninguna muerte, Sirius a muerto por mi culpa, también murió por mi culpa Cedric y también lo hicieron mis padres!

- Harry, tu no eres culpable de nada, todo eso son necedades, no sabes lo que estas diciendo.

- ¡Sí que lo se, si hace falta sacrificaré mi vida si es necesario para salvar la de Sirius! ¡Prefiero morir y estar con ellos a seguir vivo y solo! 

- Pero no te das cuenta de que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, tu madre, tu padre, Sirius… todos murieron para salvarte la vida, y tu se lo agradeces así, despreciando lo que ellos hicieron por ti, Harry, eso es lo más egoísta que podrías hacer.

Harry se quedó atónito ante lo que su ex-profesor le acababa de decir.

- Harry, si de verdad no te importa y lo que en realidad quieres es volver a reunirte con tu familia, adelante, hazlo, yo no te lo impediré, pero todo lo que hicieron por ti, porque tuvieras una vida decente, no habrá servido para nada…

- ¡¿A usted le parece que llevo una vida decente?!

- Harry, lo quieras o no es la vida que te ha tocado vivir… piénsalo, tienes amigos, se te ha proporcionado una educación, tienes dinero suficiente para vivir decentemente hasta el fin de tus días, sé que sacrificarías todo esto y más por estar con tu familia, pero ellos preferirían que siguieras tu destino.

Harry no pudo reprocharle nada, tenía razón y debía aceptarlo, pero en esos precisos instantes lo único que quería era taparse los oídos y gritar, sacar toda la rabia que sentía. Harry se desplomó en el suelo, llorando,  aquello era demasiado para él. Remus se agachó, lo ayudó a levantarse y le acarició tiernamente el pelo. Harry se aferró fuertemente a él, mientras Remus le devolvía el abrazo y le susurraba suavemente:

- Ya está, Harry, ya ha pasado todo, no podemos hacer nada. Yo estoy aquí contigo para afrontar lo que haga falta.

Harry pudo ver como de los ojos color miel brotaban las lágrimas, así permanecieron mucho rato, abrazados, consolándose el uno al otro, mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente. Harry, más calmado le susurró al oído, sollozando:

- Remus prométeme que me ayudarás a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudar a Sirius, aunque sea poco, debemos intentarlo.

- No te preocupes Harry, te ayudaré, nunca te abandonaré.

- Gracias….

Harry se había quedado dormido sobre el pecho de Remus y éste lo cogió y lo acostó en la que sería su cama hasta que empezara el colegio.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó plácidamente, se sentía bien por primera vez desde que había empezado el verano, por primera vez había dormido una noche entera sin tener pesadillas. Se acordó de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y de la promesa que Remus le había hecho. Se duchó y se vistió rápidamente. Después de haber compartido sus penas con alguien se sentía mucho mejor. 

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la casa de Remus y mientras corría, podía percibir el agradable y reconfortante olor del chocolate caliente. Entró en lo que creía que era la cocina y vio a Remus. Desayunaba chocolate con churros mientras leía el Profeta.

- ¡Ah, Harry! ¡Por fin te has despertado! Siéntate y sírvete tu mismo. ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

- Buenos días. Muy bien, gracias.

Harry se sirvió unos cuantos churros y un tazón de chocolate humeante.

- Harry, acabo de recibir una llamada de la señora Weasley, esta tarde van a venir a vernos. Por cierto, también viene Hermione, acaba de regresar de Transilvania.

- ¡¡¡Fenial!!!- dijo con la boca llena- Oops, perdón.

- No pasa nada – le dijo sonriendo.

Harry no podía ocultar su alegría, tenía muchas ganas de verlos.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, Harry la pasó pensando en lo mucho que tenía que explicarles a sus amigos. A la hora de comer Harry no podía estar más nervioso. Se le cayó el agua y rompió el vaso. Remus, simplemente arregló el estropicio. Harry se imaginó lo que hubiera pasado si esto hubiera ocurrido en casa de los Dursley. A las cuatro en punto, los Weasley comenzaron a salir uno a uno de la chimenea. Harry se alegró al ver a los gemelos, a Ron, a Ginny y a Hermione, que estaba realmente muy guapa. Finalmente, de la chimenea salió la señora Weasley. Harry saludó a todos, pero se le tiró a los brazos a la señora Weasley que muy agradecida le devolvió el abrazo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.  Estuvieron hablando durante mucho rato, Harry quería hablar a solas con sus amigos, pero ese no era el momento adecuado. Remus, que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía dijo:

- Harry, ¿por qué no les enseñas a Ron y a Hermione tu nueva habitación?

- Está bien, enseguida volvemos.

Subieron por la escalera, charlando alegremente, cuando Harry le preguntó a Ron:

- ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

- Bien, Percy ha vuelto, ahora, Charlie, Bill, Percy y mi padre, están en el Ministerio de Magia, votando. Fudge ha dimitido, esto le sobrepasa, no puede con todo. Ahora están escogiendo al nuevo ministro. Esperemos que sea mejor que el anterior.

- Ahhh

- Por cierto ¿te has comprado ya la ropa para mañana?

- ¿Ropa? ¿Qué ropa? ¿Para mañana?

- Sí, para la ocasión especial, ya sabes…

*******************************************************************************************************************

Bueno, aquí está, ha quedado un poco más largo… lo de Remus no estaba previsto, simplemente ha surgido… XDDDD Creemos que ha quedado bastante bien, weno, enviar algún review diciendo que os a parecido, porfa!!!! Pues nada, haber cuando colgamos el siguiente capitulo!!! Gracias a los muy pocos seguidores del fic que tenemos, aun así GRACIAS!!!!

Muxos Bsitos

Nuria & Miriam


	4. Lily, no llores

Wola!!!! K tal?¿ Kiza escribimos l capitulo aun + corto xk no podmos star muxo rato….T___T Lo sentimos, weno, aki sta el 4º capitulo d nuestro 1r fic, x lo k dcis os kdasteis bastant intrigados cn l tma d la ropa… k sera?¿ Pues n realidad no s nada importante xo os kdasteis intrigados eh?! XDDDD Pues nseguida lo vereis, weno no nos enrollamos + k no tnmos tiempo!!!!

Bsitos

Nuria & Miriam

P.D.: Harry no recibió ninguna carta del Ministerio de Magia x l hechizo xk su cumpleaños ya ha pasado y x lo tanto ya es mayor d edad y puede utilizar la magia libremente (para ls magos la mayoria d edad es a los 16 años) Esperamos habrte aclarado la duda, lucumbus. Piensa k Harry no s kda sin casa (todavía no sabs xk?¿ piensa, y si no, kuando el fic ste casi completo lo sabras) 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Harry Potter y la Sibila**

**4º capítulo: Lily, no llores**

- Por cierto ¿te has comprado ya la ropa para mañana?

- ¿Ropa? ¿Qué ropa? ¿Para mañana?

- Sí, para la ocasión especial, ya sabes…

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

- Lo siento, pero no te entiendo… ¿a qué ocasión especial te refieres?

- ¿Cómo, no lo sabes?

Hermione le propinó un codazo al pelirrojo, que estaba realmente confuso.

- ¡Se suponía que era una sorpresa! Mira que eres estúpido…

- ¡Mier…! Esto… bueno, mira, ya da lo mismo. Harry, Hagrid se va a casar mañana, era una sorpresa, pero yo… esto…

- ¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó Harry, sorprendido.

- Sí, con Madame Maxime. Remus me dijo que te compró algo de ropa  para la boda, que lo consideraras como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.- le explicó Hermione ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry.

- ¡Hagrid se casa!¡ No me lo puedo creer! ¡Jajajaja, con Madame Maxime, era de esperar! – Harry prácticamente no se lo podia creer. No se imaginaba a su gran amigo casado. Ron y Hermione le explicaron que Hagrid le había pedido la mano durante el verano. Ellos se habían enterado por la Orden del fénix.

- Esto…Harry, si abajo te comentan algo sobre la boda, pues… pon cara de sorprendido. No me gustaría ganarme una buena reprimenda por parte de mi madre.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – dijo Harry riendo.

Los tres amigos pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo, Harry les explicó todo lo que Remus le había explicado. Tanto Ron como Hermione se comprometieron a ayudarlos. Hermione les explicó todo lo que había hecho en Transilvania y también algunas de las muchas leyendas de aquella tierra.

Finalmente decidieron bajar, ya que pensaron que se estaban ausentando por demasiado tiempo. Cuando lo hicieron, y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Hermione anunció:

- A Ron se le ha escapado.

- ¡¿Qué?! – respondieron todos, excepto Ron que miraba a Hermione con una expresión que denotaba asombro y enfado a la vez, mientras le pegaba un codazo  con tan poco disimulo que todos se dieron cuenta. Hermione ni se inmutó.

-   ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mi hijo esta vez, Hermione?

- Se le ha escapado lo de la boda y se lo hemos tenido que explicar.

- ¡Ron Weasley! ¿Cómo puedo tener un hijo tan bocazas? – la señora Weasley miró enfadada a Ron, que a su vez miraba enfado a Hermione, que hacia ver que no le importaba. Remus sonrió a Ron y le dijo que no se preocupara, ya que estaba rojo como un tomate. Harry, observaba la escena atónito, sin entender por qué Hermione había hecho eso. Al fin y al cabo, sus dos amigos se pasaban casi más tiempo enfadados que a buenas. ¿Tendrían esa vez algún pique que el no supiera? Remus se dirigió a Harry y le dijo:

- Bueno, se suponía que tenía que ser una sorpresa, pero no pasa nada. Por cierto, te compré alguna ropa en el callejón Diagón. Puedes considerarlo como un regalo de cumpleaños por todo estos años.

- Sí, Hermione me lo explicó. Muchas gracias.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron hablando todos juntos sobre los detalles de la boda. Hagrid (Harry todavía no se hacía a la idea) se casaría al día siguiente a las once de la mañana. Lo que a Harry más le sorprendió fue el lugar en que se celebraría la boda. Nada más y nada menos que en el Castillo de Hogwarts. Los Weasley y Remus le explicaron que unos pocos privilegiados podían casarse en Hogwarts. El resto de bodas mágicas solían realizarse en un pequeño santuario situado en Hogsmeade. Harry se quedo sorprendido. La verdad es que nunca se había planteado cómo se casaban los magos. Aunque a su parecer Hogwarts era un lugar un poco lúgubre para que se celebrasen ese tipo de ceremonias. Supuso que sería como casarse en una catedral para un muggle. Una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza:

- Y mis padres, ¿dónde se casaron?- preguntó el chico con interés.

- ¿Lo dudas, Harry?- le respondió el licántropo.- Hogwarts siempre tuvo un lugar para tus padres. Y te aseguro que nunca había estado tan lleno el gran comedor como aquél día.

Harry sonrió. Se imaginó que sus padres tenían que haber sido muy queridos, por lo que sus conocidos explicaban de ellos.

A la hora de cenar marcharon todos los invitados. Harry pudo notar cierta tensión entre Hermione y Ron.

- Hermione se queda con nosotros hasta que comience el curso de aquí varias semanas- explicó la señora Weasley.

Harry les hizo prometer a todos que volverían a visitarlos pronto. Finalmente la cabellera roja de Ron, que parecía no tener muchas ganas de quedarse a solas con su madre, desapareció entre las llamas . La casa se quedó muy vacía después de la marcha de la numerosa familia.

Harry, aprovechando que se había quedado a solas con Remus, le preguntó alegremente:

- Remus, ¡cuéntame más sobre mis padres, por favor!

- Bueno… pues tus padres…No, mejor desde el principio. Lila odiaba a James. Tu padre era una de las personas más arrogante y creída que he conocido jamás, aunque uno de los mejores amigos que he podido tener. Además, también era muy presumido, como pudiste ver en el pensadero de Snape, siempre se estaba revolviendo el pelo – Harry se sorprendió de que Remus lo supiera-. Por cierto, no he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo sobre lo que viste en el despacho de Snape. Tu padre no era una mala persona, todo lo contrario, pero tienes que entender que los dos se odiaban mutuamente. Snape no lo soportaba, ya que lo envidiaba, tu padre era bueno en todo, en cambio él… a su lado era un cero a la izquierda. James odiaba a Snape por el trato de éste hacia Lily. Lily siempre lo defendía pero él seguía despreciándola y llamándola sangre sucia. James al principio no lo reconocía, pero nosotros siempre supimos que estaba muy enamorado de tu madre. Un día la ira de Snape : Como siempre, James y Sirius se aburrían, así que fueron a buscar a Snape, que estaba en la biblioteca. Lily también estaba allí en esos momentos, pues como ya sabes le encantaba ese lugar. A Sirius no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer que eliminar con magia las dos patas traseras de la silla en la que Snape estaba sentado. Esto hizo que Snape cayera sobre un tintero y lo derramara sobre un libro de la biblioteca. Al caer, Snape se abrió la barbilla. Snape dejó escapar un grito de dolor, además de un repertorio de insultos bastante fuertes. Todos los que en aquel momento estaban en la biblioteca se giraron para ver lo que pasaba. Lily corrió hacia allí  enseguida.

 Lupin corrió hacia un armario y sacó algo que Harry pensó que debía ser un pensadero.

- Vamos Harry, así lo verás mejor.

_Snape miraba enfurecido a Sirius y a James, Remus acababa de llegar y contemplaba la escena atónito, desde la puerta de entrada a la biblioteca:_

- _¡Esta vez os habéis pasado!- les gritó su madre a James y a Sirius- ¿Realmente os creéis tan superiores para amargar la vida de otra persona? ¡¿Tan perfectos os creéis para tratar a alguien así?!_

- _¡Cierra la boca asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡Tú si que te crees perfecta! ¿Sabes qué? No eres tan guapa como todos dicen, sin embargo tú siempre vas por ahí, como si el colegio fuera tuyo, diciendo a la gente lo que debe o no debe hacer. ¡¿Qué problema tienes Evans?! ¿Aún me quieres hacer sentir más inferior de lo que ya de por sí me siento?_

- _ Pero… yo solo quería ayudarte… _

- _¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! – Severus la empujó, tirándola al suelo y largándose de la biblioteca, fuera de sus casillas. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada James lo agarró de la túnica, casi ahogándolo._

- _¡VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR! Te juro que de esta te vas a arrepentir – James lo soltó, furioso, haciendo que Snape cayera al suelo, provocando un gran escándalo. Snape se fue corriendo dejándolos a todos asombrados._

- _¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?- la señora Pince acababa de llegar corriendo y no podía creer la escena que estaba viendo -. Potter, Black Lupin,  Evans acompáñenme a mi despacho. ¡AHORA! Tú, ve a buscar al director –le gruño a un alumno de primero._

_Cuando llegaron al despacho de la señora Pince, James fue el primero en hablar:_

- _Señora Pince, esto es solo culpa mía_

- _Mía también –admitió Sirius_

- _Lilian y Remus no tienen culpa de…_

- _SILENCIO TODO EL MUNDO. El director está a punto de llegar. Esperar aquí hasta que venga –la señora Pince abandonó el despacho._

_ Sirius se reía de la genial broma que le habían gastado a Snape, Remus estaba sentado en una silla, preocupado. James le dio un codazo a Sirius, que seguía riendo e insultando a Snape. Lily estaba llorando. Sirius se sentó en otra silla, al lado de Remus. James se acercó a Lily, que lloraba silenciosamente, mirando hacia el suelo, con la cara tapada. James le levantó la barbilla, obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos. De aquellos preciosos ojos verdes no paraban de caer lágrimas desconsoladamente._

- _Vamos Lily, no llores. Todo es culpa nuestra no te va a suceder nada malo –Lily no respondía, seguía llorando, lo que provocaba la desesperación del chico -. Por favor no llores más –suplicaba- Lily…_

- _Es que… no es eso, Snape, no lo puedo soportar más…- Lily volvía a llorar- después de todo tiene razón._

- _No te preocupes, Snape recibirá su merecido. Lily, sabes perfectamente que Snape no tiene razón. Tú no eres nada de lo que ha dicho, yo creo que eres muy guapa y no vas por ahí presumiendo, todo lo contrario, ése soy yo. Lo siento, soy un arrogante y un prepotente. Encima por mi culpa tu estas aquí, llorando – Sirius miraba a su amigo sin poder creer lo que oía -. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca y por eso te quiero desde el primer día en que te vi,  aunque no te merezca… Lily te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie. Por favor, no llores, si lloras mi mundo se derrumba… -James también lloraba, Sirius seguía observando al desconocido que tenía delante, que no era el amigo prepotente y engreído de siempre. Lily había parado de llorar. Ahora contemplaba con asombro y ternura los ojos marrones de James, al que ahora veía de una manera distinta. Lily se tiró a los brazos de James y se fundieron en un largo beso, bajo las miradas de Sirius y de Remus, que se había unido al espectáculo. Repentinamente, Dumbledore entró en el despacho. No se podría asegurar quién estaba más sorprendido de los cinco. _

- Bueno, Harry, ya has visto suficiente – dijo Remus con voz divertida.

- ¿Y qué pasó entonces?__

- Bueno… nos llevamos la mayor reprimenda de nuestra vida. Pero surgió algo bueno de toda esta historia. Lily y James se convirtieron en la pareja más popular del colegio… y la venganza contra Snape, mejor no te la cuento, aunque claro, tu padre lo hizo sin que Lily se enterara… Por todas partes se comentaban versiones distintas de lo ocurrido en el despacho de la señora Pince. Ni te imaginas las tonterías que llegaban a decir. Todas las chicas cuchicheaban, todas estaban muertas de envidia, todas desearían estar en el lugar de tu madre. Y no te creas, hubo más de algún conflicto entre algunos chicos y tu padre por Lily, de los que evidentemente tu padre salía victorioso. James dejó de ser tan arrogante y presumido y Lily… bueno, Lily siguió igual, convirtiéndose en una de nuestras mejores amigas. Nada más acabar el colegio, tus padres decidieron casarse. La ceremonia y el banquete se celebraron en Hogwarts, por supuesto…__

- Remus, los magos celebran también despedidas de soltero?__

- Sí, por supuesto. Ahhh, ¡qué tiempos! Te aseguro que la de tu padre fue la mejor despedida de la historia, ni te lo podrías imaginar. ¿Adivinas donde fue?__

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bueno, aki está, nos ha quedado bastante bien… ¿no creeis? Enviad reviews diciendo que os parece….^___^, bueno, kerais. Igualmente gracias a todos los k s han leído el fic, dándonos una oportunidad. Y gracias también a los que han dejado reviews!!!!!

Muxos, muxos Bsitos

Nuria & Miriam   (Otaku Girl y Drizzly Kitten en Potter&CIA


End file.
